Mistletoe
by Rudolphtheechidna
Summary: Sonic and his friends are all having a fun party, exchanging gifts and enjoying the holiday cheer when Sonic decides to take the holiday spirit into his own hands and play a little game of Christmas match maker. Merry Christmas! SonicxBlaze SilverxAmy


It was the night of Christmas Eve and Sonic and Tails were hosting a Christmas Eve party at their home. Everyone was there, from their closest friends to their greatest rivals, everyone came to the Christmas Eve party. Finally, a time that everyone could enjoy whether if it's for the holidays, or strictly just for that fact of being with close friends. It was amazing. The party had everything, good food, near limitless amounts of drinks, great music everyone could enjoy, even a couple of mistletoe here or there planted on the ceiling by their friends, just to kick things up a notch and make night a bit more interesting.

"Oh Gosh! I looooove Christmas!" Cream called out as she drew Tails into a warm hug. Sonic laughed has Tails' blush grew. "Tails! Don't you just love Christmas?" She asked as she gazed into his eyes with a large, yet cute smile.

Tails new all too well that whenever Cream would look at him like that, it was impossible for him to deny her. He smiled as he nodded his head with a slight blush. "Yup. It's my favorite time of the year too."

Cream's smile only widen after hearing Tails. "I know! I can't wait for you to open my present! You're gonna love it!"

"Cream, no matter what you got or made for me, I would love it because I know it was from you."

This time a blush appeared on Cream's face. "You mean it?"

Tails smiled, "Of course." And before he knew it, Tails found himself locked in a warm kiss. After a moment, the two pulled away from each other with cheeks red enough to make Knuckles jealous.

"Awww." Sonic cooed with a large grin. "Look at the teenaged love birds. I swear, if it wasn't for the snow, I'd think it'd be Valentines Day or something."

"Har-har Sonic." Tails grinned as he punched Sonic's shoulder. "Keep that up, and I'll take back your gift."

"Oh, so you're my Secret Santa then?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't have to get you something." Tails replied with a smile.

"So between the three of us, who did you get?" Sonic whispered.

Cream's smile brightened, "I got Wave. And I made her a necklace with a snowflake charm. It looks soooo beautiful, right Tails?"

Tails nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you spent all night working on that charm."

"I hope she'll like it." Cream said as she sneaked a glance over to Wave who was having conversation with Rouge, Mina, Sally, and Bunny.

Sonic padded Cream on her back as he gave her a smile and a thumbs-up. "I know she'll like it Cream. I'd bet on that."

Cream pulled Sonic into a hug as she said, "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic grinned. "Of course!"

Tails gave Sonic a playful grin, "Hey, hands of my girl, bro."

Cream turned to Tails and forced him into a hug. "Better now?"

Tails chuckled, "Yup."

"So," Sonic began, "What about you Tails? Who'd you get?"

"Elias. It was hard but, I found the book he was looking for." Tails grinned as he looked towards Elias who was playing with his children. "He wanted this novel called, Wandering to Love. I read it too, it's really good."

"That sounds great." Sonic grinned as he turns to Elias. "I didn't know Elias was into love novels."

Tails gave Sonic a confused look. "How did you know Wandering to Love is a love novel?"

Sonic turned back to Tails and shrugged. "What? I read too you know. Besides, love is in the name. just put two and two together. I'm not an idiot."

"Never said you were, you did." Tails replied with an innocent smile resulting with Sonic punching his arm. Tails smiled as he asked, "So what about you Sonic? Who did you get for the Secret Santa this year, Sonic?"

Sonic's grin turned into a soft smile, "Well at first I got Shadow, but I traded with Amy so I could get Blaze."

Tails grinned, "Sonic you know you're not allowed to trade"

Sonic turned to him with a cocked eyebrow, "Since when have I been known to follow rules?"

Cream's smile brightened, "Well anyways, what did you get her, Sonic? Knowing you it has to be something really good!" Sonic reached into his brown pants pocket and pulled out a bracelet-sized golden ring with diamonds embedded on the outside rim. Cream gazed at the ring in awe,

"WOOOOW! Where did you get that!"

Tails' eyes where just as wide as Cream's as he stared at Sonic gift. "Jezz Sonic! Are you trying to propose to her or something!"

Sonic jumped back slightly, "No! Why would you say that!"

Tails looked up to Sonic. "Look at that thing! What else would you be trying to do?"

"Look! I-it's just a gift. It's no big deal."

Cream looked up at Sonic. "Sonic, this is beautiful! Of course it's a big deal. Blaze is going to absolutely love this!"

Sonic gave Cream a small smile as he placed his gift back into his pocket. "Thanks, Cream. Now all I gotta do is wrap it and find her so I can give it to her." Then turned around, "I'll see you guys later… oh yeah… look up." Both Tails and Cream followed Sonic's order to see a mistletoe hanging above their head. A small smirk appeared on Tails' face as pulled Cream into a deep kiss with her throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deeper into a kiss.

Sonic looked around to find the one person who he had bought his gift for. But for some strange reason, he couldn't find her, and he was getting worried. Blaze knew about the party. Hell, he personally went to her dimension and invited her himself. Cream even made sure she had a place to stay so there was no way she didn't know about tonight… or maybe… she didn't want to come. Sonic knew Blaze pretty well so he wouldn't put it past her. But why? That was his question. He eventually found Silver trying his best to flirt with Miss Amy Rose. Sonic chuckled lightly to himself. "Better him than me." But sadly, Amy's eye fell upon Sonic and was pulled from Silver immediately.

"Hi Sonic! Like my new dress? Silver bought just for me!" She asked as she twirled softly in her new glittering apple red dress.

Sonic just smiled. ~Wow, and I thought Knuckles was clueless about crushes. She's really out there~ "Yeah Amy, it looks great."

A large smile appeared on Amy's face. "Thanks Sonic! I'm glad you noticed!"

"Yup, hey Amy, I'm sorry but I need to talk to Silver. It's important."

Amy smiled as she nodded. "Sure go ahead. I wanted to say hi to Knuckles and Shade anyway and thank them for their gift. See ya." Then Amy turned and walked off as Sonic walked past Amy and up to Silver.

"Hey bud, enjoying the party?"

Silver nodded with a large smile, "Yeah. This holiday is great! You guys do this every year?"

Sonic grinned. "Yup. Every Christmas Eve we all hang out and enjoy ourselves."

"And this "Pollyanna" thing too, right? I gotta admit that was weird pulling names out of a hat and then we had to go out and buy them a present."

Sonic nodded with a smile, "Yeah. See it started off with me and Tails. He always wanted to open his gifts before Christmas and the only way could get him to calm down was to let him open one present on Christmas Eve. After a while, after everyone caught wind of what we did, they wanted to join in. Soon after that, there were so many people we were sharing our little tradition with that we decided that everyone should get someone random a gift during Christmas. Now, we do it every year. Its pretty fun, don't you think? Getting a gift from the person you'd least expect?"

Silver sighed, "It's ok. But finding out what they want without letting them know is hard."

"Yeah but you got Amy right?"

Silver stared at him. "Yeah, that's why I bought her that dress." Silver sighed as he stared at the ground.

Sonic looked at Silver then playfully pushed him causing a smile to form on his face. "Anyway, how have you've been Silver? Everything cool over in your world?"

Silver shrugged, "I've been ok. It's nice to relax and have fun instead of tracking down and stopping Eggman Nega for a change. It's… peaceful."

"Well I don't know about you but too much peace and this old hedgehog would have to go out and find some action." Sonic said with a laugh as Silver joined in and pour the two something to drink and handed Sonic a glass.

"Same here. I grew up fighting off bad guys. In the end, that how I want to spend the rest of my life, protecting the people who can't protect themselves."

"I heard that." Sonic grinned as the two cheered, then took a slip. "Hey Silver, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure. What's on your mind buddy?"

"Why haven't you asked Amy out yet?" To Sonic's surprise, Silver literally spat up his drink and spayed all on himself and in front of him.

"H-how… w-who said I liked Amy?"

"Uh Silver…" Sonic began, "Look down." Silver looked down at his white turtleneck and kaki pants to see red splattered all over it. "Now look at me." And when he turned upward, he could see red on Sonic's tan shirt and brown pants.

A small blush began to show on Silver's cheeks as everyone turned their attention to the two hedgehogs. "Heh, heh, heh… sorry Sonic."

Sonic only sighed and shrugged at Silver's apology. "Whatever. I got some extra clothes upstairs anyway. My house after all. Let's go so we can get changed."

"Yeah… sure." Silver sighed as he followed Sonic upstairs into his room. Silver then sat on Sonic's bed as Sonic went through his dresser.

Sonic soon pulled out pair of blue jeans and a light gray long sleeve shirt and then Sonic tossed the clothes over to Silver who's eye's alit a bright green as he caught the clothes telepathically. "There you go bud." Sonic called out with a smile.

"Thanks." Silver replied with a smile as the two began to undress.

"Hey Silver," Sonic began, "I haven't seen Blaze lately. Is something up or something?"

Silver turned to Sonic. "No, why?"

Sonic sighed, "It's just, she didn't show up to the party and I'm starting to get worried."

"She just didn't want to come, that's all."

Sonic looked up, "Why?"

Silver sighed, "She said she wasn't in your so-called, "Holiday spirit". And she didn't want to bring everyone down by everyone trying to cheer her up."

Sonic looked out he window. ~Jezz Blaze. Why can't you see that your friends just want to make you happy?~ Then Sonic turned back to Silver. "Do you know where she is?"

Silver shook his head, "Nope. I haven't really seen her since yesterday."

~Damn.~ Sonic thought, ~I guess I gotta go and look for her.~ "So," Sonic began as he walked over to his closet. "Back to my question before I was so rudely spit up on."

Silver chuckled slightly, "Sorry…"

"It's cool. But again, why haven't you asked Amy out yet? It's obvious you like her. So what's the problem?"

Silver sighed as he pulled up his pants. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is." Sonic grinned as he pulled out a pair of blue sweatpants and turned back to Silver.

"Look, if you want something, you go and get it. Nothing's hard 'bout it."

Silver turned away, "You just don't get it."

Sonic folded his arms, "Yeah I don't. What's so hard about saying, "Hey Amy, would you like to go out with me on a real date?" See? Not that hard."

Silver glared at Sonic, "You just don't get it at all! Amy loves YOU! Not ME! Can't you see that I'm trying to complete against a lost cause!" Then Silver fell back onto the bed. "I'm nothing more than another guy to her, no one special."

Sonic stared at Silver and sighed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a short sleeve shirt with a high risen, full around collar that had a gold trimming on the end of the collar and sleeves. He threw the shirt over his head and sat next to Silver. "You wanna get with Amy?"

Silver huffed slightly, "Sonic, not now. I'm not in the mood for one of your jokes."

"Look, I've known Amy for a long time so I know the only reason she fell in love with me is because of her stupid fortune-telling cards."

Silver turned to Sonic with a confused look, "Fortune-telling cards?"

Sonic scratched his head and sighed. "Yeah I know stupid right?"

"I don't get it."

"See, back when Amy uses to live in that orphanage when she was little, see foretold her own future. She predicted that in a time of danger, a hedgehog would come and save her and carry her off into a happy future."

"And I take it you were that hedgehog she was talking about."

Sonic sighed as he fell back on the bed. "Yep. But the thing is, I don't want to be with Amy. I mean sure, she's a good friend and all but Amy and me? I really can't picture myself with Amy. We even tired dating to see if it would work."

Silver turned around instantly, grabbed Sonic by his shirt, and pulled him upward. "You dated Amy!"

Sonic just stared back as if nothing was wrong. "Yeah, about two years ago. I decided to give Amy a chance and I asked her out."

Silver let go of Sonic and turned from him. "I bet you made her feel miserable because she wouldn't do what you wanted to do."

"No, we had a great time together." Silver turned to Sonic to see a smile on his face. "Seriously, no lie, Amy and me had a great time together."

"Then… then why aren't you two together now?"

Sonic sighed, "It's just, the more we went out, more I saw her as a friend and less as a date."

Silver turned back to Sonic. "So?"

"So… the more we were together as a couple, the more we got closer."

"So…?"

"I began to see her as a sister rather than a girlfriend."

"Oh…" Silver said as he turned away.

"Heh, I figure you'd say that. Getting' some of that hope back, huh?" Sonic asked with a grin.  
>Silver sighed as he began to slouch, "Still, Amy still likes you. And with that whole future-telling thing, how am I going to compete with that?"<p>

Sonic scratched his chin, then a small grin grew on his face. He then turned to Silver and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Hey Silver, I got a sure-fire plan to get you and Amy together. You want in?"

Silver turned to Sonic in disbelief, "You? Why would you want to set me up with Amy?"  
>Sonic grinned, "To get Amy off my back."<p>

Silver hunched over; his spirit demoralized. "I can't believe you can say that with a smile. You're such a horrible person. And you're just trying to make this so it helps you out in the end."  
>Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "So what? It's a win-win situation. I get Amy off my back while you get to go out with her. What's the problem?"<p>

Silver sighed as he turned back up to Sonic, "Fine, what's your plan?"

Sonic waved his finger, "First, you gotta promise me that you'll follow my every order down to the letter. Got it?"

Silver sighed, then turned to Sonic with a smile. "Deal."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Sonic…" Silver whined as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"What?" Sonic asked a little irritated.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Do you want to get with Amy?"

"I want to be her boyfriend, yes."

Sonic then pushed Silver towards the back door, "Then follow my plan. Everything will work out just fine." Silver sighed in defeat as a smile formed on Sonic's face. "Come on man! Have a little faith; it's the holidays after all! Miracles are known to happen around these times!"

"Fine, just stop pushing me." Silver huffed as Sonic let go of him and Silver began to walk outside.

"Good, now to put the plan in motion." Sonic grinned as he zipped past the crowd and found himself next to Cream. "Hey Cream." Sonic said as Cream turned to him with a large smile.

"Hey Sonic! Changed your clothes, huh?"

"Yup. Hey I was wondering, could you ask Amy to go out in the back and get the extra sodas from the shed. We're kinda running low."

"It's ok Sonic, I can go get them." Cream said with a smile as she began to walk away but was grabbed by Sonic. "Sonic, what are you doing? You do know I'm with Tails, right?" She said with a large smile.

Sonic began to blush as he let go of her, "Sorry, its just I want Amy to go get them. That's all, Cream."

Cream stared at Sonic, "Why?"

"I just want her to do it."

"Then ask her."

"She'll kill me!" Sonic yelled.

"So… you want Amy to go out and get sodas that you or I could get just as easily…?"

"Yup."

"What are you planning Sonic?" Cream asked with a small smirk.

Sonic jumped back a bit, "What do you mean."

"Oh come on Sonic! I've known you for a long time. Tails has known you for a long time. We both can tell when you're up to something."

"Please just do this favor for me."

Cream stared at Sonic until a smile grew, "Ok. But this better be good." Then Cream began to walk over to Amy. "Hi Amy!" Cream called.

Amy turned around with a smile. "Hiya Cream! What's up?"

"I was wondering, could you go out to the shed and get a couple of extra sodas for the party?

We're running out and I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Amy nodded as she threw on her coat and walked towards the back door. "Sure, I'll be right back." As Amy exited the building, she could feel a small gust of cool air brush against her face as she gazed into the white, soft flurry of gentle snow falling slowly from the sky. As she gazed around the yard looking for Sonic and Tails' shed, she came across Silver who was staring into the sky as if being compelled to do so. She slowly walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Silver, are you ok? What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Nothing… just… looking at the snow. It looks so nice tonight… that's all…" But as Silver turned to Amy, she could see that something was bothering him and she couldn't help but feel bad.

"Silver, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Amy asked as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

Silver turned away slightly before he began to whisper, "Do you promise not to make fun of me?"

A small smile grew on Amy's face. "Of course. Now tell me, please."

Silver turned back to Amy, gazing into her eyes. "Amy…I… I heard a rumor that… that… when two people admit their… their love for one another… a true miracle happens…"

"So… who's the lucky girl?" Amy asked with a smile.

A bright red glow began to emit from Silver's cheeks. "Uh… uh… it's… uh… y-y-y-you…"

Amy looked at Silver for a moment, "…Who…?"

Silver turned to Amy, gazing in her eyes, "It's you Amy. I love you. I love everything about you, your smile, strength, integrity, the fact that you care about all your friends and will do anything to protect them. You're… you're just so beautiful that… that… that it would be impossible for me not to love you. I know they say that beauty is only skin deep, but I know you're beautiful, truly, truly beautiful from head to toe. I know it sounds crazy, but in these past 5 years… I realized that I truly love you and this feeling is more powerful than anything I've ever felt before. I want to be with you Amy. I want to make you happy and give you the kindness, respect, and most importantly, the love I know beyond a doubt you deserve and I'm willing to do anything to prove it so." Then Silver took a deep breath as he watched Amy's motionless body. She didn't move since his speech ending and he was beginning to worry.

But before he could say anything, a small gust of wind blew by, picking up the fresh powder of snow and surrounded the two. In a small bit of fright, Amy stepped closer to Silver, clutching him tightly both scaring and flustering him. As the small cyclone of snow began to settle down, the two slowly pulled away from each other with a large blush shining on their faces. But as they pulled away, from the sky came a small mistletoe floating down, as gently as a snowflake, and landing in between the two. Both Amy and Silver stared at the mistletoe before slowly looking up and into each other's eyes. The two continued their gaze as their heads slowly began to close the gap between them and before long, their lips met in a graceful touch. After a moment, both Silver and Amy pulled away slightly, breathing very heavily yet still gazing into each other's eyes.

Amy sighed gently as she rested her head into Silver chest, holding onto him. "Silver… I never knew you felt that way about me. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Silver turned slightly, "I didn't think you felt the same."

Amy stared at Silver until a smile formed on her face, "Hey Silver." Silver turned to Amy to see her smiling face much closer than before. "Merry Christmas." Then Amy pressed her lips against Silver's. Silver jumped for a second before wrapping his arms around her, embracing the kiss. Silver slowly opened his eyes to see Sonic perch on top of the roof with a large smile of his face and a thumbs-up before leaping off the other side of the roof. Silver smiled through the kiss as he pulled Amy as close as he could to fully embrace his true love. Shortly after, Amy pulled away slightly and took Silver by the hand. "Hey can you do me a favor?"

Silver's face instantly brightened, "Sure! Anything!"

Amy smiled, "Cream needs the boxes of sodas out of the shed so-"

"On it!" Silver shouted with a grin as he raised his right index finger and suddenly, the doors to the shed opened and five glowing green boxes flew out and hovered over Silver. Silver turned to Amy with a large smile. "Got 'em!"

Amy giggled as she took Silver by the arm, "Yeah, and I got you." Then she led the flustered Silver followed by the floating boxes inside the house. Silver then placed the boxes next to the table and laughed as Amy pointed up to the ceiling revealing a mistletoe right above the two of them. "You know what that means, don't you?" She asked with a large smirk.

A large grin grew on Silver's face as he pulled Amy closer to him. "Like I need a reason to do this." Then before she knew it, Sliver had his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss that only made Amy blush with gee as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>Cream's eyes widen as she watched Silver and Amy. She then turned to see Sonic standing next to her with a large grin planted on his face. "Sonic… YOU had THAT planned!"<p>

Sonic chuckled slightly and scratched his nose. "Yup. Didn't know I had it in me, did ya?"

Cream shook her head, "No, I didn't." Then she turned towards Amy and Silver and a smile formed on her face. "Look at them, they look so happy."

Sonic sighed contently as he turned away, grabbed his gift, and headed towards the door. "Yeah… Merry Christmas you two…" Then headed out into the soft flurry abyss.

* * *

><p>Sonic was walking down the snow covered streets, sadly he had to walk. The last time he ran in this weather, without traction, he slid all the way into the ocean. He had to spend a week in bed just to get over his pneumonia. But he did enjoy it sometimes. This was his only chance to live life the way his friends did, just one step at a time. Sonic smiled at the snowmen and snow angels all splattered everywhere across the town. He knew it was late, and all the kids had gone inside, so his walk was peaceful. He sighed deeply as the snow fell from the sky ever so gently. Something about this season really made him calm and relaxed. He just enjoyed it so.<p>

"Then why can't Blaze?" He asked himself and he kicked a small snow hill. He hated whenever any of his friends weren't having fun when everyone else was. "She has to be over at Cream's place. It's the only place I think she could be right now." Sonic said to himself as he continued to walk down the snowy road. Before long, Sonic found himself at the front door of Cream and Ms. Vanilla's home and oddly enough, the lights were on. Sonic sighed as he knocked on the door and after a few minutes… came no answer. Again he knock but yet again, nothing. Sonic grunted at he peeked into the home and saw Blaze sitting on the couch, reading a book. He shivered as a gust of wind blew by him. "D-Damnit. Should have brought my coat with me. I didn't think it could get so cold, so fast." He knocked on the door again, and then shouted, "Blaze! It's me, Sonic! Open up, will ya! I'm freezing out here!" In a moment, Sonic could hear footsteps getting closer to the door before it opened revealing an emotionless Blaze. "Hey! How ya doing there, Blaze?" Sonic greeted warmly with a grin.

Blaze only sighed as she looked at Sonic. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic gave her a confused look, "I'm here for you. What are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

Blaze eyed him carefully. "Does it matter?"

Sonic glared at her, "Of course it does! You're my friend. I'm worried about you." Then Sonic watched Blaze sigh before asking, "Can I come in? It's cold out here." Blaze sighed as she opened the door and stepped aside to allow Sonic to enter. As Sonic sat down, he rubbed his hands together and shivered slightly. "Damn, it's freezing in here."

Blaze walked past Sonic, "I didn't even notice."

Sonic turned to Blaze, "How could you NOT no-" Then Sonic scratched his head and chuckled, "Nevermind."

Blaze turned to him, "Are you cold?"

Sonic chuckled, "You can tell, huh?"

Blaze looked at Sonic, "Sarcasm will get you nowhere."

Sonic chuckled, "Sorry. But yeah, I'm freezing right now."

Blaze soon walked into the next room and grabbed a large green blanket and handed it over to Sonic. She then sat down next to him and picked up her book. Sonic could feel the heat radiating off of her. "Do you feel better?"

Sonic closed his eyes and slightly inched closer to her. "Yeah, you feel great." Then Sonic opened his eyes, "I mean this feels great! The blanket!"

Blaze turned to him, then sighed. "Sonic?"

"Yeah Blaze?" Sonic asked as he closed his eyes, leaned back on the couch, and pulled the cover over top of him.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

Sonic turned to Blaze, "Because we're friends. Why would you ask that?"

Blaze shut her book. "Stop beading around the bush Sonic."

Sonic gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Blaze sighed, "Look, I know you love me Sonic. Stop trying to hide it."

Sonic stiffened, "I don't know what you're talking about. We're friends and nothing more, right?"

Blaze turned to Sonic with a somewhat angry look. "Sonic, don't act like I haven't noticed. The nice gifts, all the help, how you're constantly concern for me. I'm not stupid, Sonic." Sonic turned away slightly and Blaze sighed as her face softened. "Sonic, if you love me, then now is the time to say so."  
>Sonic turned towards Blaze but then something caught his eye. "Blaze, can I ask you something? I'll answer your question afterwards."<p>

Blaze sighed, "What is it?"

"Do you know what the mistletoe is known for in our world?"

Blaze sighed angrily, "What does that have to do with anything!"

Sonic waved his finger with a small smirk. "Nah uh, uh. Answer the question first."

Blaze folded her arms as she huffed. "I remember Cream and Amy telling something about that. It's a plant right?"

"Yeah, but what is it known for?" Sonic asked as he inched closer to Blaze.

Blaze shook her head, "Uh… something about the holiday you call Christmas…"

"Yeah…"

"Mistletoe… mistletoe…" But then Blaze eye's opened widely. Seeing Blaze realize the answer, Sonic quickly lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers. Blaze jumped for a second, before tossing her arms around him and pulling him over top of her, deepening the kiss as she possible could. As the kiss silently broke, Blaze looked into Sonic's eyes with a smile. "You know you could have done that a lot sooner."

Sonic grinned. "Yeah but then it would ruin the point of that."

Blaze gave Sonic a confused look. "What?"

Sonic smiled, "Check your hair band." Blaze reached up to her red head band and felt a plant on it. Blaze then remembered that Cream told her to place a "flower" in her hair because it causes good luck. "Damn kid." Blaze whispered with a small smirk.

Sonic's grin increased in size as it threatened to cover his face. "You wanna know what the best part is?"

Blaze turned to Sonic with a confused look, "What?"

"As long as that mistletoe is over your head, I can kiss you as much as I want." Then Sonic pulled Blaze into another kiss causing her to gasp with gee. Sonic then placed his hand into his pocket, pulled out his diamond studded gold ring and slipped it onto Blaze's wrist.  
>Blaze broke the kiss and looked at her hand to see Sonic's gift. "Oh Sonic…! This is beautiful!"<br>Sonic smiled, "I'm glad you like it. If you remember our Pollyanna we did last week, I pulled your name out of the hat. That's my gift to you."

Blaze gazed at her bracelet. "Sonic this is beautiful. I'll always treasure it." Then she turned up so Sonic. "I'm glad you like my gift too."

Sonic gave her a confused look, "What do you mean? You didn't get me a gift."

"I pulled your name out of the hat as well Sonic. That means I had to get you a gift, right?" Then

Blaze's small smile transformed into a large smirk as she took hold of Sonic's shirt. "And guess what, I'm your gift." Then Blaze suddenly pulled Sonic into another passionate kiss with Sonic cheering loudly in his mind.

Sonic pulled away slightly as he gazed into Blaze's eyes. "Merry Christmas, Blaze."

Blaze smiled back, "Merry Christmas, Sonic. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
